Girlfriend
by blackwinterskiss
Summary: Song Fic for Avril's song Girlfriend HarryDraco slash. Harry tells Draco that he doesn't like his girlfriend Pansy.


Title: Girlfriend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Pansy/Draco, Draco/Harry

Summary: An AU story about Draco and Harry getting together because of Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend. A Song Fic

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE SONG GIRLFRIEND, NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY. HARRY AND CO. ARE PROPERTY OF ONE J.K.ROWLING AND THE SONG BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE

Hope you enjoy it.

Harry Potter sighed to himself as he watched the man he secretly loved walk hand in hand with his on again, off again girlfriend. It didn't help that his secret love fluttered back and forth between men and women like there was no tomorrow, yet he never showed him any attention. Harry sighed again and turned back toward his homework that he needed to finish before Hermione got back from her tutoring session.

Hermione was at the library entrance watching as Harry sighed and tried to get himself back to work. It was the same thing over and over again, every night he would be distracted watching his object of affection every few minutes before he sighs and gets back to his work, which then signals the start of his object of his affection to start to stare at him. She wished there was something she could do for him, but she was at a complete loss.

"DRAKIE!!! Why aren't you staring at me?"

Both Hermione and Harry cringed at the same time. Pansy Parkinson's voice was loud and screeching, similar to that of nails on a chalkboard. Both of them slowly turned to stare at Draco Malfoy who also cringed at the sound of his on again girlfriend's voice.

"Pansy, how many times have I told you not to call me DRAKIE!!!!" he demanded of her without truly looking at her.

"Well maybe if you looked at me instead of at the Gryffindorks then maybe I wouldn't call you Drakie." She replied snidely to him in a huff, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Pansy, I am not staring at anyone. I am trying to do my homework. Either shut the hell up or get the fuck out of here." Draco demanded before looking back at his paper.

Pansy sat in a huff glaring at her boyfriend before casting an evil eye at everyone. She gathered up her papers and stormed out of the library knowing that Draco wasn't going to play her any attention at the moment.

Draco watched as Pansy stormed out and sighed in relief that she was no longer there. This meant he could stare at Harry without worrying about being caught. He watched as Harry turned back to his own homework and signed because he would rather be over there with him then going back to Pansy in a few hours. As he looked around the library, he noticed Granger staring at him from her spot in the entrance of the library. He knew better then to stay much longer if he had already caught her attention. Gathering up his homework, he shoved it all into his work bag and got up to leave, glancing one last time at Harry, he turned and shoved past Granger.

As Hermione watched Draco shove past her, she realized what she could do to help both Harry and Draco, but first she needed to get into Muggle England. She just needed to check one thing. Turning on her heel she left the library with a grin on her face.

The Next Day

Hermione came running through the hallways of Hogwarts in such a hurry, the other students around her were trying to think if they had an important test or paper that was done with in near future. As the students continued to watch her, they noticed that she wasn't in the typical school uniform but instead in Muggle clothes.

Hermione was in a rush. She had gotten permission from the professors to go into muggle London for a few hours but she had to hurry because she was due to meet her professor chaperone at the front doors in five minutes. She was running late because she had to sneak past Ron and Harry but that hadn't gone according to plan so she had to find another way to get past them without them knowing where she was heading. As she got closer to the front gate, she saw who her chaperone was, none other then Professor Snape. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Well Miss Granger, what exactly is the purpose of this silly expedition to _Muggle_ London?" He demanded upon seeing her.

"I just need to double check some things Professor. If my hunch is correct I am going to help two people very much. All I need to do is go to an internet café before anything else."

"Very well, hold on to the portkey" he stated as he held out the dingy plastic pail.

MUGGLE LONDON

Professor Snape was not quite sure why he had been forced to go with Miss Granger to London but he knew better then to talk back to Dumbledore when he had the blasted twinkle in his eye. He watched as she sat down at a terminal and logged onto some sort of site.

"What exactly do you need to look up Miss Granger?"

She glanced up at him before returning to stare at the screen in front of her.

"I am trying to help a friend professor, but for me to do that I need to double check a video I saw before returning to school." She replied to him.

"AH HA!" She proclaimed as she clicked on an image on the screen.

All of a sudden, Professor Snape heard a loud teenage girl screaming "_Hey! Hey! You! You!"_

"MISS GRANGER!!! What is that infernal racket?"

Laughing to herself, Hermione glanced up at her professor, who looked like he wanted to cover his ears.

"That sir is what is going to get Pansy Parkinson to stop screeching like a hyena every time Draco doesn't pay attention to her. It is also what is going to make my best friend stop looking like the end of the world is approaching."

"On second hand, if it gets Miss Parkinson to stop the sounding like a dead cat then continue on your quest. But please keep that noise down, otherwise I might have to hurt someone and I do not think the Headmaster will like that at all."

Hermione laughed as she turned back to the screen and continued to watch the video. Meanwhile, professor Snape began to watch as she took notes on whatever the movie on the screen was about as well as seem to printing off something as well. Five minutes later she seemed to have everything she needed.

"Okay sir, I need to go to a few more places and then I will be done."

With that Professor Snape followed her out of the café and into a store a few blocks down called Hot Topic. Once inside, he glanced around at all the dark and slightly absurd tshirts while watching with one eye what Miss Granger was doing. Hermione happened to be flirting about the aisles picking up this and that. Within ten minutes she had grabbed a pair of dark black pants, a short sleeve black shirt, black eye liner, black eye shadow, a chocker, a spiked wristband, a pair of black converse, and a studded belt and other odds and ends.

"What exactly do you need that for Miss Granger?" He asked in wonderment.

"Oh its not for me sir, but Harry sir. Just trust me" With that she walked out of the store and repeated her search for he supplies in three other stores.

By five o'clock she had finished gathering what she needed and had Professor Snape returning her and himself back to Hogwarts.

THAT EVENING

"HARRY!!!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to the entrance to see Hermione loaded down with bags.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her in confusion

"Get over here now! You and I need to talk and plot. NOW!"

Harry looked at everyone in confusion, stood up and followed Hermione out of the Hall.

AT THE SYLTHERIN TABLE

Draco watched in confusion as Granger practically dragged Harry out of the Hall, all the while talking really excitedly about something. He wished he knew what was going on but he was kind of stuck with Pansy attached to his arm while jabbing away about something or other.

Just then Dumbledore stood up

"Excuse me students, but I have had a request from Miss Granger if it would be alright if there was to be a sort of entertainment for this evening. So please remain in your seats after you finish dinner. Thank you."

Draco glanced around as did everyone else. He had no idea what was going on, and apparently no one else did either. Just then Granger ran back into the hall to only to grab the youngest Weasley child and then run out again.

Pansy looked at the going ons around her and rolled her eyes. "Of Course the stupid griffs are behind us being forced to stay here for ever. I wonder what they are up to now?"

"WHAT!???!!!?!??!"

Everyone glanced at the doors. Apparently what ever was going on had now just been clued into Harry.

OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL AT THE SAME TIME

Harry looked at Hermione like she was nuts.

"Hermione what in gods name is going on? What are you up too?"

"Harry, I have watched you stare at Draco Bloody Malfoy every single day and every single night for the past year. And every time you stop staring at him, he is staring at you and we are going to do something about it."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at him.

"Hold on a second while I get Ginny. She can help me explain this."

Harry continued to stare at her in confusion while she ran to go get Ginny. He still had the little boy lost look on his face when she returned with Ginny.

"Ginny, please help me convince Harry to do this." Hermione stated to Gin.

"No problem."

"Do what?" He asked in confusion

"Tell Draco that you like him as much as he liked you. Duh!" Ginny responded.

"WHAT?!??!?!?!"

"Here just listen to this idea and put these clothes on." Hermione told him.

THE GREAT HALL

Draco was totally lost about what was going on around him. In fact, everyone seemed to be unsure as to what was going on. Just as he was about to get up from his seat the lights in the Great Hall went out pitch black as the doors to the entrance opened.

Without waiting for the lights to come back on, Pansy grabbed onto Draco and started to head towards the door. "I've had enough of these stupid games." She told him as she pulled him towards the door.

As they approached the halfway point in the hall, the lights came back on and there was a table not far from where Draco and Pansy were standing. At the table was Harry, Granger and the youngest Weasley all dressed in black. Harry's hair was long and straight with what looked like kohl outlining his eyes and black shadow on them as well. He was dressed in tight black pants with a black tshirt with a skull on the front of it. Around his waist was a black and silver studded belt and a silver spike wrist band on his wrists. He also seemed to have a sort of choker around his throat. All in all he looked like a very hot Goth. Granger and the Weasley girl where dressed similarly in black, with black fishnets stockings, a dark blue mini skirt and a tight black top on top of that. Their hair was straight and their eyes were also in kohl. They all seemed to be watching Pansy and Draco as they walked by.

The rest of the hall was in dead silence as they watched Pansy dragging Draco to the door, no sooner does Pansy give Harry a nice glare does a sort of pop/rock tune start playing. Before anyone could react to it, they were all frozen in place watching as Harry looked at the two girls, watched as they nodded and grinned at him, does he saunter up behind Draco as he continued to walk away only to kick him leg out to hit Draco's butt.

As Draco turned around, the music started to sing lyrics, and as they started to sing Harry was lip singing them as well.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

Draco looked on at Harry with a slight grin tugging at his lips, whereas Pansy looked very indignity at him. Especially as Harry grabbed Draco by the shirt as he continued to sing along with the song.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

At that Draco's eyes looked a little bit larger as Pansy's got a bit angrier.

Harry turned away from Draco and started to dance with Hermione and Ginny only to turn to Draco and slid up to him as he danced around him with the next verse played, ringing with a hint of truth.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Pansy was furious, as she tried to charge at Harry, Hermione and Ginny grabbed at her as Harry came up to her and got a silly grin on his face as he sang along with song at the next verse. Hermione and Ginny grinning at each other got into the spirit as well as sang that part as well a huge grin on their faces.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Draco couldn't help but laugh a bit. Not only at the song but at the predicament that Pansy had gotten herself in. He also couldn't help but watch as Harry started to dance around him again, getting more and more into the song as it progressed.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Harry saddled up to Draco and was practically hanging off of Draco as he started to whisper the next verse into Draco's ear as the song played it for the rest of the hall as well.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Pansy was furious, especially when she heard that last part of the verse. Trying with all of her might, she tried to get free of Ginny and Hermione. But Hermione glanced at her and spelled her into staying put and not being able to move.

Harry started to back in to a line with Hermione and Ginny and when the next verse started to play, the whole hall stared in amazement at the three of them as they started to dance, and not just dance but they seemed to be stressing a point to Draco, who couldn't help but be memorized by Harry.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

As the song started to repeat the chorus again, Harry grabbed Draco and started to pull him out of the Great Hall while everyone watched.

When the two of them where outside of the hall, Harry pushed Draco up against the wall. This time he actually sang the words to Draco while they played,

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  


As the song ended in the Hall, outside Harry made sure to repeat it one more time before he leaned into kiss Draco.

Draco leaned into Harry and pushed their lips together, locking them in place only to release them a few seconds later.

"I think that I would rather have you be my girlfriend." He told Harry, who responded with a grin.

As they started to walk away together, Harry ran back to the entrance of the Great Hall and looked Pansy in the eye as he sent a smirk her way and a tiny wave. He ran back to Draco, pulling him along the way only to stop every so often to kiss him against a wall.

Harry smiled to himself, while making sure to make a mental note to thank Hermione for this.


End file.
